


Changes - Scamanders in Hogwarts

by Bi_Si



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bottom James Sirius Potter, Deutsch, Fear, Fun, Gay, Gay James Sirius Potter, German, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Lesbian, Multi, Quidditch, Scamander Family, Secret Relationship, Top James Sirius Potter, relationship, scamander
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Si/pseuds/Bi_Si
Summary: Als die Scamander Zwillinge Alizah und Reggie zusammen mit ihren Eltern und jüngeren Geschwistern nach England zogen wussten sie noch nicht, dass ihnen bald eine Reihe merkwürdiger Ereignisse in Hogwarts widerfahren würden. Selbst ihre eigene Identität sollte in Frage gestellt werden. Waren ihre Eltern gar nicht ihre leiblichen?
Relationships: James Sirius Potter / OC





	1. Prolog - Blitzlichgewitter

\- Prolog -

Blitzlicht am Tor der Dumbledors

Das Anwesen der Dumbledors stand seit Jahrzehnten leer. Es hieß nur ein Dumbledore könnte das Grundstück betreten.  
Aus Furcht vor den eventuellen Flüchen, die einem Begegnen könnten, wenn man das Anwesen betritt und auch aus Ehrfurcht vor dem Gedenken an Albus Dumbledore wurden bislang nie Anstalten gemacht das großzügige Haus und seine Länderreihen zu betreten. Lediglich vereinzelte schaulustige Touristen verirren sich gelegentlich an den hohen bewachsenen und rostigen Metallzaun, der das gesamte Gebiet umgibt.

Es ist also nicht verwunderlich, dass als eines Tages ein paar Touristen an dem Zaun mit dem prunkvollen Eingangstor vorbei kamen und wieder Lichter in dem großen weißen Ziegelsteinhaus sahen, die gesamte britische Zauberer Gemeinschaft in hellen Aufruhr geriet.

Sofort tummelten sich allerlei Reporter mit spitzen Federn um den rostigen Zaun. Und am nächsten Tag würde sich kein Blatt im Tagespropheten finden in dem nicht darüber berichtet werden würde.

Anthony Scamander war an diesem Abend mehr als verwundert als er einen Blick aus seiner gerade erst entstaubten neune oder besser alten Küche warf und Blitzlichter an dem stählernen Zaun seiner neuen Behausung sah.

Mit den Worten _„Bei Merlins Bart“,_ schritt er sogleich aus der Küche in die Eingangshalle. In welcher seine Frau Rebecca gerade damit beschäftigt war, Staubwedel über sämtliche Oberfläche zu delegieren. Über den Boden mit den weißen goldumrandeten Fliesen, über die geradezu übertrieben große Marmortreppe und ihr hölzernes Geländer, die kleinen Tische und protestierenden Gemälde und die großen Blumenvasen mit den längst verdorrten Pflanzen.

_„Stimmt etwas nicht Tony?“,_ fragte Sie und sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an.

_„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“,_ murmelte er und begab sich zu der hölzernen weißen Tür. Ihr Lack war zwar etwas von der Zeit gezeichnet und blätterte ab, aber die aufwendigen Verzierungen an den Rändern ließen sie immer noch prunkvoll erscheinen. Mit einem wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete Scamander diese und eilte den verwucherten Steinweg zum Tor hinunter.

Schon auf den ersten Metern konnte er aufgeregte Stimmen auf der anderen Seite hören und als er das Tor erreichte erkannte er, dass die Blitze aus den Kameras der Fotographen stammten.

_„Entschuldigen Sie bitte?“,_ Anthony blieb auf seiner Seite des Tores stehen, stemmte seine Hände in seine Seiten und blickte nach draußen.

Das Geschnatter der anderen Zauberer erstarb sofort, als sie eine tiefe, männliche Stimme von der anderen Seite des Zaunes vernahmen. Alle wandten sich zu ihm um, aber niemand sagte etwas.

_„Würden Sie mir verraten was das hier werden soll?“,_ ergriff Anthony erneut das Wort.

Immer noch Stille. Plötzlich drückte der erste Fotograph ab und machte ein Blitzlicht Foto von dem jungen Herrn auf dem Grundstück der Dumbledors. Mit diesem Startschuss brach ein richtiges Blitzlichtgewitter über den erschrockenen Anthony Scamander nieder. Gefolgt von einem Donnerschwall der Fragen.

Auszüge aus dem Tagesprofeten vom 20. August, Titelseite

„ **Licht in Hause Dumbledor!**

Am Freitageabend dem 19. August wurden Passanten vor dem Dumbledore Anwesen darauf aufmerksam, dass das große Haus auf dem Grundstück wieder mit Leben gefüllt war. Als die Mitarbeiter des Tagesprofeten an dem großen Tor der Dumbledors ankamen wurde das Geheimnis um den neuen Bewohner schnell gelüftet. Sie trafen den neuen Ministeriums Mitarbeiter Anthony Scamander auf der anderen Seite des Tores an.“ … „Anthony Scamander wuchs bei seinem Vater Newt Scamander und seinem Mutter Tina Scamander in einem Vorort von New York auf.“ … „Der junge Zauberer wird zum ersten September dieses Jahrs seine neue Stelle im Ministerium als Minister für den Umgang mit magischen Tierwesen antreten. Damit folgt er dem Vorbilde seines Vaters welcher seiner Zeit den Bestseller“ … „Nach eigenen Angaben hat der große Albus Dumbledore der Familie Scamander vor langer Zeit das Anwesen vermacht. Da er selbst keine Verwendung dafür hatte und Newt Scamander einer seiner besten Schüler und später einer seiner engsten Vertrauten werden sollte. Newt Scamander hat bei der Bekämpfung von Grindelwald an der Seite von Dumbledore gekämpft und“ … „Begleitet bei seinem Einzug wurde der angehende Minister von seiner Frau Rebecca und ihren vier Kindern Josefine (14) und Toby(12) sowie den Zwillingen Reggie und Alizah (16). Alle vier Kinder werden im kommenden Schuljahr nach Hogwarts gehen.“

\- Fortsetzung folgt -


	2. King's Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Scamander Familie findet sich wie viele anderen Hexen und Zauberern am Bahnhof King's Cross in London ein.  
> Ihre vier Kinder werden sich heute auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen.

Kapitel 1: King’s Cross

_September 01. Mittwoch  
London Bahnhof King’s Cross Gleis 9 ¾_

Der Bahnsteig von Gleis 9 ¾ war wie jedes Jahr am ersten September überfüllt. Überall drängten sich Zauberer mit ihren Kindern dicht an dicht, Koffer an Koffer und vereinzelt war das schrille Geschrei von Eulen zuhören, die sich zu grob durch die gegen geschleppt fühlten.

Auch die Scamanders waren an diesem verregneten Mittwochmorgen nach London gereist. Die schlanke Rebecca Scamander war an diesem Punkt des ersten Schultages ihrer vier Kinder mit den Nerven am Ende. Es war nicht einfach vier Kinder auf einen Schlag in die Schule zu kriegen, vor Allem wenn die zwei ältesten gerade eine dramatische, rebellische Phase anfingen.

_„Jetzt reißt euch aber mal zusammen!“,_ forderte Sie alle ihre Kinder auf einmal zur Ruhe auf und nahm während dessen Toby, ihrem jüngsten, ein verzaubertes Jo-Jo aus der Hand. _„Ich sagte doch, dass bleibt hier. Anthony jetzt sag doch auch mal was!“,_ forderte sie ihren rothaarigen groß gewachsenen Ehemann zum Handeln auf.

Anthony schenkte ihr allerdings nur ein schiefes Lächeln _„Ach Becca, die Kinder sind eben etwas aufgeregt. Schließlich ist es ihr erster Schultag auf einer neuen Schule. An der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei überhaupt, wenn du meinen Vater fragen würdest“._

_„Es war absolut nichts verkehrt an Ilvermorny.“,_ kam es wie aus einem Mund von den Zwillingen Reggie und Alizah. Die beiden standen mit verschränken Armen hinter ihren jüngeren Geschwistern Toby und Josefine. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern hatten die beiden schwarze Haare und gräuliche Augen. Die beiden waren etwa gleich groß und gingen auf die 1,80m zu, wobei Reggie vielleicht ein klein wenig größer war als seine Schwester. Obwohl sie von unterschiedlichem Geschlecht waren konnte man den beiden sofort ansehen, dass sie Zwillinge waren. Denn sie hatten beide die gleichen hohen Wangenknochen und vollen Lippen in einem eigentlich schmalen Gesicht. Alizah trug ihr schwarzes, gewelltes Haar mit ein paar weiß gezauberten Strähnen offen und sie gingen ihr beinahe bis zur Schulter. Reggie hatte seine schönen, schwarzen Haare allerdings erst gestern zum Leidwesen seiner Mutter abgeschnitten. Den oberen Teil seiner vormals genauso langen Haare wie die seiner Schwester, trug er jetzt in einem hoch geknoteten Zopf. Den Rest hatte er sich bis auf wenige Millimeter herunter rasiert. Seine Mutter hatte dies am morgen noch mit einem _„Was soll denn bitte schön das!? Das wars jetzt mit den No-Mage-Zeitschriften!“,_ kommentiert und war kurz davor gewesen ihn ohne Frühstück zum Bahnhof zu schicken.

Darauf hin brach zwischen Ihnen ein Gezeter aus, darüber wie ein junger Zauberer sich zu kleiden und zu frisieren hat. Anthony konnte seine Frau noch gerade so davon abhalten ihm den Rest seiner Haare abzurasieren.

_„Oh und es ist auch absolut nichts verkehrt daran wie ein normaler Zauberer rumzulaufen.“,_ fauchte Rebecca in die Richtung ihres ältesten Sohnes _„Du kannst froh sein, wenn Sie dich, so wie du aussiehst rein lassen. In Ilvermorny hättest du das sicher vergessen können.“_

_„Okay, Okay. Das reicht jetzt aber wirklich. Schatz, der Zug fährt gleich ab, ihr wollt doch sicher nicht im Streit auseinander gehen“,_ sagte Anthony und warf seinem Sohn einen mahnenden, aber auch ein wenig bittenden Blick zu.

Reggie, seufzte bedeutungsvoll aus _„Es tut mir leid, Mum. Bitte sei nicht böse“,_ er sah seine Mutter mit dem unschuldigsten Blick an, den er drauf hatte.

Natürlich tat es ihm kein bisschen leid. Aber er wusste auch, dass sein Vater recht hatte. Er wollte nicht das seine Mutter sauer war, wenn er ging.

Rebecca schürzte die Lippen _„Na gut.“,_ sagte sie dann _„Jetzt kommt aber her ihr vier und umarmt mich nochmal bevor ihr einsteigt.“_

Währenddessen verabschiedete sich auch eine andere große Familie nur ein paar Meter weiter entfernt. Die Potter Kinder James, Albus und Lily gingen inzwischen alle nach Hogwarts ebenso wie ihr Cousin Hugo und ihre Cousine Rose Weasley. Während ihre Eltern in eine Unterhaltung verstrickt waren steckten auch die jungen Potters und Weasleys ihre Köpfe zusammen.

_„Habt ihr auch alle den Artikel im Tagesprofeten über die Neuen gelesen?“,_ fing Rose an.

_„Die neuen?“,_ Lily zog eine ihrer orangen Augenbrauen hoch.

_„Na, wen meine ich wohl?“,_ Rose verdrehte ein wenig ihre braunen Augen und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen zurück, welche sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. Lily und Rose sahen sich immer ähnlicher umso älter sie wurden. Mit ihren roten Haaren und den vielen Sommersprossen in ihrem Gesicht kamen Sie beide eindeutig nach den Weasleys in ihrer Familie. Für Lily war Rose wie die Große Schwester, die sie leider nicht hatte.

_„Ach. Du meinst die Scamanders.“,_ Lily nickte, _„Natürlich haben wir den Artikel im Tagesprofeten gelesen, kaum sind sie hier angekommen schon reden alle über sie. Das ist bestimmt ein blödes Gefühl.“_

_„Jap. Mit Sicherheit.“,_ gab nun auch James seinen Senf dazu. Als erster Potter-Weasley Spross in Hogwarts hatte auch er zunächst viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Nur zu seinem Glück, hatte sein Vater dem Tagesprofeten die Tür vor der Nase zu geschlagen, als sie anlässlich eines ersten Jahres in Hogwarts eine Story gerochen hatte.

_„Scorpius hat in einem Brief erzählt, dass er Sie in der Winkelgasse bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gesehen hat. Aber da waren es nur die zwei Jüngeren.“,_ Albus drängte sich nun auch zwischen seine Verwandten in den Kreis. Als er den Namen seines besten Freundes nannte verdrehten zwar beinahe alle die Augen, aber er war es inzwischen gewohnt und ignorierte es deshalb einfach.

_„Das ist ja schön für ihn.“,_ winkte Rose ab und wandte sich wieder Lily und den andern zu.

Albus wollte gerade wieder ansetzten und Ihnen erzählen das Mrs. Scamander und Mr. Malfoy sich kannten, ließ es dann aber bleiben.

_„Ich habe Mum und Dad über die beiden Zwillinge sprechen gehört. Die beiden mussten nach ihrer Zauberstab Lizenz noch länger im Ministerium bleiben!“,_ redete Rose einfach über Albus hinweg.

_„Echt?! Und warum?“,_ Hugo schaltete sich nun neugierig ein. Er hörte auch zum ersten Mal davon.

_„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht. Sie haben mich bemerkt und schnell das Thema gewechselt. Aber ich habe noch mitgekriegt, dass die beiden wohl offensichtlich adoptiert sein müssen.“_

_„Rose, bitte. Das sind doch alles nur Spekulationen. Du solltest keine Gerüchte über unsere neuen Mitschüler verbreiten.“,_ James sah sie mit einem mahnenden Blick aus seinen hellbraunen Augen an.

_„Uhhh. Der Vertrauensschüler hat gesprochen“,_ Lily hob in einer ergebenden Geste ihre Hände.

_„Und Quidditch Kapitän.“,_ James tippte zwei Mal auf seine hübsche goldene Anstecknadel, welche direkt neben der Anstecknadel für Vertrauensschüler steckte, _„Also benimm dich, wenn du dieses Jahr ins Team willst.“_

_„Tzz. Darf man Vertrauensschüler und Kapitän sein?“,_ Lily sah ihn herausfordernd an. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder Albus ließ sie sich von James nichts sagen. Und versuchte er sie mal aufs Korn zu nehmen, dann zahlte Sie es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurück.

Ein lautes Pfeifen ertönte. Das eindeutige Zeichen dafür, dass sich der Zug bald in Bewegung setzten würde. Die Kinder unterbrachen langsam ihre Unterhalterung und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern, bevor sie ihre Koffer packten und in den Zug stiegen.

Als der Zug langsam ins Rollen geriet hatten sich alle Hogwartsschüler im Zug eingefunden und das Getümmel auf dem Bahnhof hatte sich gelichtet. Zurück geblieben waren Eltern und jüngere Geschwister.

Draco Malfoy wollte sich gerade wieder davon machen, als er plötzlich eine altbekannte Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

_„Draco Malfoy! Wie schön dich hier zu sehen“,_ flötete Rebecca die als alle Kinder vom Bahnhof verschwunden waren sofort den unverwechselbaren, in schwarz gekleideten Blondschopf erkannt hatte.

Draco drehte sich überrascht um, er hatte Rebecca seit dem Begräbnis seiner Frau nicht mehr gesehen. _„Rebecca“,_ murmelte er verhalten _„Wie schön dich zu sehen.“,_ sein Blick viel auf Anthony der dicht hinter ihr stand _„Oh und Anthony, ihr bringt die Kinder zusammen zum Express, wie nett.“_

_„Aber selbstverständlich!“,_ rief Anthony überschwänglich und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Der erste Schultag, das ist doch was ganz besonderes!“

_„Mhm ja, das stimmt wohl“,_ erwiderte Malfoy. Anthony war ihm schon immer etwas zu laut und zu fröhlich gewesen. Außerdem sollte ein erwachsener Mann nicht so viele Sommersprossen im Gesicht haben, fand er.

_„Ach Draco, es freut mich so dich zu sehen. Jetzt wo das Haus endlich eingerichtet ist und die Kinder gut versorgt in Hogwarts sind, musst du uns unbedingt mal besuchen kommen!“_

_„Ach ja?“,_ fragte der zurück gezogene Magier.

Draco war es nicht gewöhnt eingeladen zu werden. Er hatte nicht viele Freunde und tat sich schwer damit welche zu finden. Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf und den würde er nie wieder loswerden. Auch noch nach so vielen Jahren nicht. Der einzige Grund, warum er nicht aus England wegzogen ist war seine Frau. Und jetzt, nach ihrem Ableben, war es Scorpius. Auch wenn der Junge es in der Schule nicht leicht hatte und ja Draco litt auch darunter, so hatte der Junge zumindest einen Freund gefunden. Ausgerechnet einen Potter. Wer hätte das gedacht? Scorpius wollte unbedingt nach Hogwarts gehen, obwohl es auch hervorragende Schulen in anderen Zeitzonen gab.

Und das lag alles nur an dem Potter-Jungen.

_„Ja! Wir sind doch eine Familie. Und ich habe noch ein paar sehr interessante Bücher über Zaubertränke aus Übersee, die wollte ich dir unbedingt zeigen.“,_ Rebecca lächelte immer noch und legte bei dem Wort Familie einen Arm um ihren Mann.

Ein Grund dafür, dass Sie zugestimmt hatte nach Europa zu kommen war, dass sie hier noch ein paar Verwandte hatte. Wie zum Beispiel die Malfoys in England.

_„Nun gut.“_ lenkte Malfoy nun doch ein. Er wusste, sie würde sonst früher oder später einfach vor seiner Tür auftauchen. Das wollte er lieber vermeiden.

„ _Sehr schön! Wir schicken dir eine Eule!“,_ Scamander drückte seine Frau kurz an sich und verabschiedete sich dann von Draco Malfoy. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte Draco könnte ihn nicht besonders gut leiden, so gab er sich alle Mühe nett zu sein. Schließlich war er mit seiner Frau verwandt und er tat ihm auch etwas leid.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_mit_

Kapitel 2. Der Hogwartsexpress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schön, dass ihr euch (wieder) zu meiner Gesichte verirrt habt 😊. Ich hoffe euch hat das erste richtige Kapitel gefallen. Lasst mir auch gerne ein Kommentar mit euren Anmerkungen da. Konstruktive Kritik ist gerne gesehen 😊.


	3. Hogwartsexpress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress

Kapitel 2: Der Hogwartsexpress 

Der Hogwartsexpress tackerte über die Gleise in Richtung Hogsmead.

Langsam, aber sicher hatten alle Schüler einen Sitzplatz in einem der Abteile ergattert. Auch die Kinder der Scamanders hatten schließlich ein leeres Abteil gefunden und ihr Gepäck verstaut.

Jedes der vier Kinder führte ein Haustier mit sich.

Toby hatte erst im letzten Jahr einen klein geratenen Kauz mit dem Namen Puff bekommen. Er führte den kleinen Brillenkauz in einem großen, runden Vogelkäfig mit sich. Puff saß auf der kleinen Stange in dem Käfig und machte den Eindruck als wäre er ziemlich erleichtert nicht mehr herum geschleppt zu werden.

Josefine durfte sich um eine schwarz-weiße Ratte namens Pieps kümmern. Sie hatte sie schon seit einem Jahr und trug sie meistens in ihrer Manteltasche mit sich herum.

Die Zwillinge zogen zwei Knieseljungen auf, aus dem Wurf der Kniesel-Dame ihrer Mutter.

Die Jungen waren jetzt etwa ein halbes Jahr alt. Beides Weibchen, eines von Ihnen war schwarz wie die Nacht mit gelbe Augen, Reggie hatte ihr den Namen Sally gegeben. Alizahs Kniesel hingegen war weiß und hatte blaue Augen, ihr Name war Olive.

Sobald sie saßen machte Reggie den Käfig auf, welchen sich die Kniesel teilten.

 _„Hast du gesehen wie die uns alle angestarrt haben_?“, sagte Reggie an seine Zwillingsschwester gewandt, während er zu sah wie Sally es sich auf ihm bequem machte. Sie drückte mit ihren kleinen Pfoten etwas auf seinen Oberschenkel herum ehe sie sich streckte und sich auf ihm niederließ.

 _„Klar.“,_ antwortete Sie in einem gleichgültigen Tonfall.

 _„Was soll das heißen? „Klar“.“,_ Reggie versuchte ihren Ton zu treffen und sah zu ihr auf.

 _„Ach, du interpretierst da zu viel rein. Wir sind eben die Neuen.“,_ antwortete seine Schwester ihm, während auch sie ihre Kniesel aus dem Käfig ließ. Sanft streichelte sie Olive über ihr schneeweißes Haar und hob sie dann auf ihren Schoß.

 _„Na ja, und wir standen schon im Boten.“,_ sagte Josefine.

„Du meinst im Propheten. Den Boten werden wir wohl bis auf Weiteres nicht mehr zu lesen kriegen“, murmelte Alizah ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu. Die Zeitung, die in ihrem New Yorker Vorort und natürlich auch an ihrer alten Zauberschule Ilvermorny verkauft wurde, war der „New Yorker Geisterbote“. Ähnlich wie der „Tagesprophet“ in der britischen Zauberergesellschaft, war der Bote eine Zeitung mit langer Tradition in der nordamerikanischen Gesellschaft.

 _„Ist doch egal wie das Klatschblatt heißt.“,_ murrte Toby grimmig. Der zwölfjährige, rotschöpfige Toby Scamander war gar nicht davon begeistert, dass vor seinem ersten Jahr bereits die ganze Schule seinen Namen aus der Zeitung kannte. Zumal er sich grundsätzlich lieber im Hintergrund hielt, um nicht aufzufallen.

 _„Ach Toby.“,_ Alizah sah nun doch von ihrer Olive auf _„Das ist dein erstes Jahr, du hast deinen ersten Zauberstab und deine ersten Bücher. Das wird ein ganz besonderes Jahr für dich. Sei nicht so ein Griesgram. Du bist nicht Reggie.“_

 _„Hey! Ich bin kein Griesgram.“,_ protestierte Reggie.

Alizah erwiderte seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick mit einem Lächeln, entgegnete aber nichts.

 _„Ist euch klar, dass eines meiner Bücher „Magische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind“ ist?“,_ Josefine seufzte aus. _„Das ist das erste Buch, welches unser Großvater geschrieben hat! Jeder dort kennt unseren Namen.“_

 _„Da sind wir nicht die einzigen. Hast du etwa in Zaubereigeschichte der Neuzeit nicht aufgepasst?“,_ warf Alizah ihr vor.

 _„Ja okay. Du hast ja Recht. Ein Potter bekommt wohl mehr Aufmerksamkeit.“,_ lenkte Josefine ein.

Reggie wollte gerade noch eine bissige Bemerkung abgeben, als sie durch die lauten Ausrufe einer Frauenstimme aufgeschreckt wurden.

 _„Hier kommt der Servierwaagen!“,_ schallte es über die Flure des Hogwartsexpresses.

 _„So. Ich werde euch Griesgramen jetzt erstmal etwas Süßes kaufen. Vielleicht hebt das eure Stimmung.“,_ Alizah hob Olive hoch und setzt sie zu Sally auf den Schoß ihres Bruders.

Reggie, sah die weiße Katze nur missmutig an und konnte nur daran denken, dass er gleich alles voller weißer Katzenhaare haben würde.

Die junge Hexe mit dem gesträhnten Haaren öffnete ihre Abteiltür und machte einen Schritt heraus.

Dabei stieß sie glatt mit einem jungen Zauberer zusammen, welcher gerade durch die Abteile wanderte. Bei ihrem zusammen Stoß fiel dem jungen Mann eine komisch aussehende Kugel aus der Hand. Welche zweimal mit einem lauten „Dong“ auf dem Boden aufkam, bevor Sie der Aufprall dazu veranlasste zu explodieren und einen klebrigen, klumpigen Schleim über die beiden Teenager verteilte.

Die zähflüssige, rosa Flüssigkeit klebte aber nicht nur an ihnen, sie spritze auch an die Decke und an die Scheiben und lief nun in lang gezogenen Tropfen von jeglichen Oberflächen herunter.

Das Innere des Abteils war durch die älteste Schwester zwar geschützt worden, aber auch ein paar Tropfen waren an ihrem Kopf vorbei in das Innere geflogen.

Reggie sprang etwas erschrocken auf und hätte fast seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Die zwei Kiesel sprangen von seinem Schoß und fauchten nun in Richtung der offenen Tür. Olive machte sogar einen Satz nach vorne und sprang zwischen die geöffneten Beine von Alizah und fauchte nun den beschmierten Jungen im Gang an.

 _„Bei Merlins Bart!“,_ rief Alizah aus _„Was zum Kobolt ist das?“,_ sie versuchte den Schleim mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Doch ohne Erfolg, sie verteile ihn nur noch mehr.

 _„Nicht bewegen.“,_ sprach nun eine ruhige Stimme direkt vor ihr _„das ist Hartnäckiger-Schleim.“_

 _„Das ist was?“,_ Alizah hörte nicht auf die Stimme und versuchte noch mehr den Schleim los zu werden, in dem sie sich schüttelte

 _„Nicht bewegen!“,_ der Junge klang nun strenger _, „Er wird mehr und klebriger umso mehr du dich bewegst.“_

 _„Was!?“,_ wiederholte Alizah sich.

 _„Ali ist alles okay?“,_ Reggie hatte sich hinter sie gestellt und blickte über sie hinweg in den Flur.

 _„Oh gut! Du bist nicht allein im Abteil. Ich hoffe du bist gut im Zaubern.“,_ der verschleimte Zauberer sprach nun Reggie an.

 _„Was für ein Zauber würde gegen das hier helfen_?“, fragte Reggie zielstrebig.

 _„Ein Schrumpfzauber hilft meistens.“,_ murmelte die Stimme.

 _„Meistens? Na gut.“,_ Regulus zog seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn sofort während er mit selbstsicherer Stimme _„Diminuendo“,_ sagte und den Stab auf den Schleim richtete.

Zur Erleichterung aller wirkte der Zauber und der Schleim um sie herum schrumpfte sofort auf einen Bruchteil seiner Größe zusammen. Alle vier Geschwister schauten nun aus dem Abteil zu dem kleinen Schleimtröpfchen auf dem Boden und dann zu dem Jungen im Gang.

James Potter strich sich seine wirren Haare zurück _„Puh. Da hatten wir ja noch Mal Glück.“,_ er bückte sich und hob die zerbrochenen Kugelhälften auf und schob das Tröpfchen rein.

Dann sah er zu den anderen in das Abteil. Zwei sehr junge Zauberer mit roten Haaren und zwei etwas ältere mit schwarzen Haaren. Ihm wurde sofort klar, dass müssen die Scamanders sein.

 _„Ihr seid dann wohl die Scamanders.“,_ sagte er, _„Mein Name ist James Potter. Vertrauensschüler und Quidditch Kapitän von Gryffindor_.“, stellte er sich selbstsicher vor und lächelte dabei freundlich.

Die Zwillinge warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu. Beide hatten absolut keine Ahnung was ein Vertrauensschüler sein sollte. Aber von Quidditch verstanden sie natürlich etwas. In ihrem letzten Team waren sie Treiber gewesen. Und der Name „Potter“ sagte praktisch allen Zauberern der westlichen geprägten Welt etwas.

Reggie räusperte sich kurz. _„Ich bin Reggie und das sind meine Geschwister Alizah, Toby und Josefine“,_ er zeigte nacheinander auf seine Geschwister.

 _„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Na ja, der kleine Zwischenfall tut mir wirklich leid.“,_ James sah sie entschuldigend an _„Das war eine „Verrückte-Kugel“ von Weasleys. Wenn Sie zerbrechen passieren alle möglichen „witzigen“ Sachen. Und das eben war der Hartnäckige-Schleim.“_

 _„Und warum schleppst du so etwas mit dir rum?“,_ Alizah sah ihn verständnislos an, denn sie fand dass James etwas zu alt für solche Scherzen aussah.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin Vertrauensschüler und das habe ich gerade einem zweit Klässler abgenommen.“, er sah ihr nun direkt in ihre hellen grauen Augen.

Wieder ertönte das _„Hier kommt der Servierwagen“,_ auf dem Flur.

 _„Oh. Da ist auch schon der Servierwaagen. Holt euch auf jeden Fall ein paar Kürbispasteten. Die sind echt gut. Na, ja ich muss jetzt weiter, wir sehen uns bei euerer Einteilung.“,_ mit diesen Worten verschwand James eilig auf dem Gang.

Reggie streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Abteil und sah ihm nach. Das war also James Potter. Seinen Vater Harry Potter hatte er schon vor ein paar Tagen im Ministerium gesehen. Er sah ihm unwahrscheinlich ähnlich. Allerdings waren seine Züge wesentlich weicher und weniger ernst, er wirkte einfach glücklicher.

Reggie konnte sich gut an die Begegnung mit dem Auror Potter erinnern. Er und seine Schwester mussten nachdem sie ihre Zaubererstablizenz bekommen hatte noch länger da bleiben. Während ihre Mutter schon mit Josefine und Toby in die Winkelgasse ging.

Sie waren gerade mit ihrem Vater zusammen auf dem Weg ins Animagus-Registrierungs-Büro, als er zu ihnen in den Fahrstuhl stieg. Reggie wusste noch, dass er einen ziemlich mitgenommen Umhang trug, welcher offensichtlich schon einiges hinter sich hatte.

Er erinnerte sich auch, dass er sich ziemlich beobachtet von ihm gefühlt hatte. Er sprach zwar mit seinem Vater, sah aber immer wieder zu ihm rüber um ihn zu mustern. Reggie hatte dies als ziemlich merkwürdig empfunden.

Als die Dame mit dem Servierwagen bei Ihnen an kam setzte Reggie sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Alizah kaufte ihnen ein paar Leckereien als die Dame bei ihnen war und setzte sich dann auch wieder.

 _„Kürbispasteten?“,_ sagte Toby etwas unsicher und nahm Alizah zwei Stück ab und reichte Josefine eine davon.

 _„Das war dann also James Potter, ja?“,_ auch Reggie nahm sich eine von den Pasteten.

 _„Offenbar? Was ist bitte schön Weasleys?“,_ Alizah sah Reggie genauso fragend an wie er sie.

 _„Oh! Das ist einfach klasse dort!“,_ rief Toby aus. Und fing an seinen älteren Geschwistern von ihrem Ausflug nach „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze“ zu erzählen, als sie noch mit ihrem Vater im Ministerium waren.

 _„Mum hat ihm da so ein Jo-Jo gekauft. Bei Merlin war sie so schlau es ihm wieder abzunehmen bevor wir eingestiegen sind.“,_ kommentierte Josefine und probierte die Pastete, _„Gar nicht schlecht…aber an einen guten Pie kommt die nicht ran.“,_ nuschelte Sie noch mit halb vollem Mund.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

_mit_

Kapitel 3. Der sprechende Hut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen dank, dass ihr euch (wieder) hier her verirrt habt :)   
> Über ein Kommentar zu meiner Geschichte würde ich mich riesig freuen :)


End file.
